The morning camping
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: The morning after they being caught, during camping. Mockery, fun and teasing on Owen's and Amelia's expense. Part two of 'The wrong tent, the right decision'.


_**Prompt from tumblr: A follow up to the camping fic? My fave one of yours. Maybe some cheesy omelia and everyone teasing them?**_

 _ **If you are on tumblr and you want to see mine, my url is Notoriginalgirl.**_

 _ **The first part of this fanfic is called "** **The wrong tent the right decision" so if you didn't read you should check it before you read this one.**_

 _ **Hope you like it.**_

"You go on first" Amelia said, her voice unclear because she buried her face in Owen's chest.

"Oh no, you should, some of them will be more polite to you because you are new here, with me they will be the worst" Owen put his arms around her and kissed her hair before taking a step back.

"No way, be a man. Go" Amelia held her ground.

"You want to play it like this? Because I think I proved beyond any doubt yesterday that I am a man… I am the man" Owen smiled when he thought about last night.

"You defiantly did" Amelia put her hands around Owen and got him closer to her "we can just leave, sneak out of here, we will leave a note and just go. We could find a nice place for breakfast".

"Only the both of us without any snoopy people making fun of us" Owen whispered in Amelia's ear.

Amelia and Owen exchanged a meaningful look an then Amelia got out of the tent and into her tent quickly packing all her belongings into her bag, Owen did the same in his tent. Amelia got out and saw him waiting for her.

"What are we doing with the tents?" she asked and kissed him.

"We leave them here and call from the road so someone will take them home for us" Owen decided thinking it will make too much noise to take them to the car.

"Ok" Amelia agreed.

The couple started walking quietly to the car, they kept moving slowly, stopping any time they heard something.

They almost managed to get to the car but few steps before that Alex saw them and yelled as strong as he could "we have a run away".

In a second all the doctors got there laughing and whistling.

"Doing the walk of shame here aha? Hunt, Shepherd" Callie winked at them.

"To do the walk of shame you need to go to a house but we didn't get that far, Torres" Amelia said sending them all killing looks.

"Come on Amelia, lets go eat some breakfast" Maggie put her hand on Amelia's shoulder "you could tell us everything about it while we eat".

Everyone sat next to the table and put food on their plates, for the first minutes all the sounds where chewing and swallowing, Amelia and Owen waited to everyone to start teasing them but no one said anything, which weirdly made it worse.

"So Hunt, you sneak in the house sometimes?" Maggie asked, making an effort not to laugh.

"w- What? No I am not" Owen chocked.

"Really? I swear I heard someone moving around the house some nights" Maggie said.

"You probably should check it out then" Owen suggested.

"So how long are you doing the McNasty with the Mc… Mc… dammit" Callie couldn't find the right nickname for Amelia never mind how hard she tried.

"Hahaha, you got stuck Torres?" Amelia mocked, a bad decision since it made Callie more driven to embarrass Amelia.

"So shepherd" Callie stretched the last letters "do you call him chief in bed?"

"I…" Amelia mumbled and blushed against her will.

"I think you can take it as a positive answer" Alex said and took another bite of his potato and everyone laughed except the blushed couple.

After few very long moments of making fun of them, everyone become board with the subject and left them alone, well except of Maggie.

"so for how long are you two together?" she asked and took a sip of her drink.

"Not very long, I mean we were… something before Derek died but then we broke up and for the last few months we were not together we did the pants down kind of getting to know each other" Amelia took a deep breath after saying that without any stops for air.

"So now you are what?" Maggie tried to understand.

"We are… we talked about it for the first time yesterday but I guess he is…" Amelia couldn't say it.

"What she wants to say is I am her boyfriend, her big deep crush, she lovesss me" Owen said the word loves like an exited child, he was waiting for that for too long. He kissed Amelia's cheek and sat next to her, his arm around her waist and a silly smile on his face.

"Well yeah, I kind of ready to tolerate his presence in my life" Amelia looked at Owen who raised an eyebrow from the corner of her eye, without turning her head to him "especially if he will make me breakfast and give me massages, oh and brings me coffee".

"I thought you can get your own coffee all day long" Owen smirked while he remembered.

"I think Shepherd likes your coffee better Hunt" Alex laughed.

"Oh look they are so adorable, they already have inside jokes" Maggie said.

"So any cute nicknames?" Callie asked, managing to leave her face expression completely innocent.

"You mean beside Chief Hunt?" Alex did a worse job at looking innocent.

"She doesn't call me Chief" Owen denied.

Amelia smiled a little and whispered in Owen's ear "maybe I should start, Chief Hunt".

 ** _If you leave a review it will be awesome :)_**


End file.
